Little Chippy
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: Sharpay has a knew fovourite word she really likes. She starts to love it when she realizes it has it's own little charm. Things are bound to go wrong....The story is much better then the summery so please read! COMPLETE
1. New Favourite Word

**This chapter is dedicated to ZacEfronIsHot and xxxPrincessJoLolaxxx because their story (Undecided - check it out it's great) gave me the insperation to write this story. It is also dedicated to Msdarkstar who got me so into High School Musical and who's stories crack me up when I'm down. You guys rule and I love you .**

**This is my first HSM fic so please be nice as i have really low self esteem... (lots of nice reviews will help). It'll be short (not more than five chapters) but I hope you all like it. I don't know as much as everyone else seems to know about HSm so please let me know if i make a mistake because I don't want to look silly. Anyways, I'll leave you to read on the condition you review...**

**Disclaimer: Of coarse i don't own it or else i'd be out with Corwin Bleu at the moment!!**

Sharpay strutted down the corridor to a little marching tune in her head. Strut, strut, strut, wink at boy, strut, strut, flip hair, strut, strut, glance at locker, strut, strut, and arrive at locker. Except she could barely see her locker through the gaggle of nothing beings in front of her locker. It was most of the wonder gang. Well Zeke and Chad weren't exactly nothings seeing as they were on the basketball team except Zeke like to bake and Chad was going out with Taylor the math freak. She supposed she could help Chad back on the road to popularity... Mmn. The thought of upsetting Taylor abated the out rage in her mind. But the wonder gang stood there watching her without moving!

'Hello little chippies,' (new favourite word. Go me), 'Get out of my way,' accompanied by a hair flick. The group looked at her and shuffled to one side. Oh, the word chippy must have more of an effect on people then she knew, Sharpay had been worried that she would upset the heel of her shoe if she needed to stamp with it.

Without sparing them a second glance she got out her math workbook and her drama folder and put them into her bag. After fixing her hair in the mirror she had stuck behind her locker door she slapped the door, hard. It slammed shut. Then, it was followed by the sound of a certain mirror detaching itself from the door she'd so meticulously stuck it to. Dammit!! The wonder gang were still watching her. God, they're such freaks.

'Disperse Chippies,' Sharpay shouted. Without a word they each split, all walking a different direction from the others. Montez to the math department, McKessie to the science department, Chad to the gymnasium, note to self must follow and Zeke to the Home Ec. Department. Ewww.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Noticing its effect on the wonder gang, Sharpay began to use the word 'chippy' more. A lot more. Practically every other sentence it was used. Strangely, no one talked back to her today but the thought disappeared as she heard the head cheerleader use her word. Yes! Popularity coming right up. Even at home, her mom gave her the milkshake she was drinking, but it tasted disgustingly like vegetables. Double ewww.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next day, at lunch, she demanded Ryan's fries, 'Gimme 'em, you chippy.' She screamed. Ryan mutely handed then to her. A thought whizzed into Sharpe's mind and her heart kicked.

'Oh My God, Ryan,' she dropped Ryan's fries back onto his plate, 'Ryan listen,' she snapped. Ryan turned to her, 'I think I can do magic!' Ryan choked on his cookie and sprayed crumbs all over the others at the table. Oh no, there are others. They could hear, though no one seemed to be listening.

'The word chippy makes people do whatever I want!' Sharpay hissed.

'That means you have, like, the power to rule this school,' Ryan whispered excitedly.

'Exactly,' Sharpay giggled. Ideas appeared like pretty pink hearts in her head.

**Did you like it, Did you not, Do you like the idea? Let me know pretty please otherwise I'll feel like no one likes me! I know no one does but a girl can dream right...**

**Lozza lav**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	2. Drop Dead Chippy!

**This chapter is dedicated to Justinina and xKieriax for adding me to their alerts!**

**I'm kinda sad that none reviewed but the whole alert thing made me feel a whole lot better. The first person to review gets a sneak preview of the next chapter (so long as they remember o leave and email address or fanfiction penname) You guys are probably going tohate me by the ned of this chapter but no peeking! you have to read the whole thing. Actually Troyella fans will ahte me from the beggining...**

**For anyone who was confused (not that you left a review to tell me!) The wierd sentences not in bold that seem to have no connection to the story line aer thoughts Sharpay is having. Any way that's it so enjoy**

**Disclaimer : Don't own HSM else I'd be rolling in money right now!**

Troy looked at Gabriella blankly, 'It's over.' Then he walked over to Sharpay and wrapped his arm round her waist and held her close to him.

'But-but Troy,' Gabriella's voice broke, 'I though you loved-You said...'

'Get over it chippy,' Sharpay snapped. Gabriella's distressed face suddenly cleared.

'Okay Troy,' Gabriella looked at them brightly, 'It doesn't matter anyway. It's not we were serious or anything,' Troy's forehead creased, 'and Ryan's kind of cute. See you later Troy,' she gave them a little wave before walking away happily.

Troy's face distressed face watched Gabriella walk away. 'Chippy. You adore me,' Sharpay commanded. Hands touched her hair, her cheek, groped her as Troy heard her, 'Back up there, chippy,' Troy let go of her suddenly and pressed his back to a wall.

'Just go to lesson already,' Troy blanked her, 'CHIPPY,' Sharpay screamed at him, stamping her foot. The heal wobbled. Sharpay grabbed it. No, no, this couldn't be happening. All day things had been going wrong. She could tell everyone what to do but still things seemed to mess up. Ryan wasn't speaking to her because she'd told him to shut up. What was he, thick? Well he couldn't be because Ryan was related to her. But what idiot interpreted shut up as a command to stop speaking altogether and she couldn't tell him to speak again because she hadn't seen him. And then there was the math freak Taylor who would not leave her alone. There's a difference between being nice and stalking! And of all the days for Chad not appear it had to be today. He was everywhere when she couldn't care less, but now she wanted to talk to him he suddenly disappeared of the face of America. Then worst of all, her heal was wobbly! The whole world was conspiring against her!!!

'Aargh,' a scream left her lips and echoed around the empty gymnasium. Sharpay kicked out at a bench. The pain bought tears to her eyes. 'Aargh,' she shrieked dashing the tears way angrily. No way. No freaking way. The world was not bringing her down. She was in control, 'no one else,' she hissed, and strutted down the corridor as if she had not a care in the world.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay shoved the compact mirror back into her purse as the bell rang. Humming happily she fluffed her hair and smacked her lips together.

'Hey babes,' Troy's arm snaked around her waist. He placed a kiss on her cheek. This day was finally starting to look up, Ryan was talking to again, and Chad had broken up with Taylor.

Only Taylor wasn't that upset because- , 'hey Sharpay, Can I carry your bag?' –she was to busy sucking arse with Sharpay. Sharpay felt the mornings anger return.

'Leave me alone you moron math freak. Stop stalking me!'

'Okay, what are you doing after school?'

'Drop Dead Chippy!' Sharpay screamed.

Taylor crumpled to the floor.

**OH NO hides under table sobbing hysterically You all hate me Gets out from under table Well na na na! You'll have to read the next chapter before you're aloud to judge me.**

**Please review or I'll become suicidal**

**Lozza Lav**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx **


	3. No Right To Cry

**This chapter is dedicated to KaitSlytherin and February Song for being the only poeple to review hint hint**

**OH NO!!!!!! Please don't hate me till the last chapter is up! I know some poeple are worried that my story doesn't really go with the genaral/drama classification but once you read the full story you will understand. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i wish i owned but the wish still won't come true. **

'Taylor,' Gabriella cried running to her friend.

'Oh my god,' what's wrong,' Kelsi ran to the figure on the floor.

'Taylor,' Gabriella shook her, 'Taylor get up,' Gabriella curled into a ball on the floor sobbing wildly.

'Taylor? Taylor please get up. Don't be silly,' Kelsi chocked tears spilling onto her cheeks, 'Troy! She's not breathing, Troy-,' Kelsi clung to the body's arm, 'Don't Tay, please don't do this, come back!'

Troy ran to her and checked. His face froze. After composing himself he glared accusingly at the blond girl, 'Sharpay,' he said. His voice was low. Sharpay looked around at the accusing eyes of her classmates, 'Stop it,' she shouted, 'I didn't do it! She's messing can't you see. I DIDN'T HURT HER,' she screamed.

'Of course you didn't hurt her, you murdered her,' Gabriella ran at Sharpay. Her eyes blazed furiously and they were millimeters away from Sharpay before they suddenly pulled back. Sharpay released her frozen breath.

'Forget it Gabs. Let me, I can hurt her more,' Troy said to Gabriella.

Sharpay stopped breathing all over again. He wouldn't. They were made for each other. Troy belonged to her. He was her-a palm connected solidly with Sharpay's cheek.

Kelsi stood in front of her trembling, 'How could you! She was being nice to you and you- what kind of a cow would do that. You are a self centred, self obsessed, conceited, air head BIMBO!'

Gabriella hugged a weeping Kelsi and lead her back to Taylor's body, 'Murderer,' she hissed.

Sharpay's shocked silence snapped, 'How could you think I killed her. How could I kill her? Are you all stupid. She's playing with all of you' tears fell from Sharpay's cheeks. No way Evan's don't you dare! She is not dead and you know it!

'Why don't you go Sharpay,' Troy said finally, 'before you kill someone else.'

Sharpay turned heel and ran.

She can't be dead! How could she! What kind of a thicky actually drops down dead! How could she‼ Sharpay ran to the girl's lavatories which were thankfully empty. Her stomach was clenched hard from trying not to cry.

She did it on purpose. Mckessie's always hated me! Just because I'm so much more popular than her. She had to die so everyone would hate me! Eventually even these thoughts faded. Seconds, minutes, hours later it hit her. Hard. I murdered Taylor Mckessie. She didn't cry. She had no right to cry. But her stomach clenched and her whole body began to hurt. She felt empty. If someone where to cut her open now they'd have found only blackness.

Slowly she heard the banging on the door, 'Alright, alright,' she opened the door. Her heart dropped out of her stomach.

'T-Taylor'

**Ha ha ha! Cliche or what! Tay is back but is she even real. She could be a figment of Sharpay's imagination or a ghost. or maybe ebven plain old Tylor back from the dead. you'll have to read the next and final chapter to find out!**

**lozza lav**

**xxbluhyperpixiexx**


	4. Zit At The End Of Her Nose

**I Got like no reviews!!!! Are you guys mad at me. This is the last chapter so everything will be explained. Cookies to you if you guessed all ready!! Let me know what you think. IE: REVIEW**

**I hope you like it!! **

**DISCLAIMER : I.do.not.own! Though if anyone wants to give me an early birthday present...**

Hurriedly, Sharpay sat on the lavatory seat, 'Taylor McKessie?' She asked her voice hoarse.

'That's right Sharpay Evans, back from the dead. Come on!' Taylor commanded. Sharpay could feel no movement in her limbs.

'Chippy,' Taylor added sarcastically.

'No,' Sharpay moaned, 'No please don't. I didn't mean to hurt you Taylor, honest. But I told you to die and you did and I killed you!'

'Sharpay I wasn't dead. Death by its very definition means it's impossible to come back to life,' Taylor explained, 'scientifically, the evidence for this is-'

'But you were on the floor, you weren't moving and you weren't breathing! How could you be alive?!' Sharpay screamed, frustration begging to capture her. 'This is some pathetic joke Montez etcetera came up with to punish me isn't it? Tell them I'm SORRY! I didn't mean for it,' she tucked her legs beneath her and hugged herself, tears dripped from her eyelashes.

'For goodness sake get a grip on yourself Sharpay. How could you believe "Chippy" was a magic word and not believe that I was just pretending to be dead,' Sharpay stared,' I was respiring the whole time on was on the floor.'

Taylor took advantage of Sharpay's sudden disability to move to drag her from the girls' lavatories and towards the gymnasium, 'What's respiration,' she asked finally.

'It is a process in the body whereby oxygen from breathing and glucose ingested through food is-,' Taylor began to ramble.

Not even noticing that her hair was messy and the makeup covering the zit on the end of her nose was gone, Sharpay cut in, 'If you were breathing, how come Kelsi didn't – unless she was in on it,' Taylor nodded, 'Aargh the buck toothed, dense fingered CHIPMONK‼'

'We were all in on it,' Taylor opened the door to the empty gymnasium. She led Sharpay to a bench. Now that she knew Taylor wasn't dead, Sharpay began to worry about her appearance. It didn't matter if the math freak saw her, but she had a reputation to upkeep. Anxiously, she licked her figure and rubbed it across the end of her nose hoping to rub some left over foundation over the zit on it.

Sharpay ignored Taylor as she spoke, 'Your favourite words were starting to get on our nerves so we, as in Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke and I decided to pretend to do what you want until you got so annoyed you would wish for one of us to die. I didn't die, Chad didn't break up with me, Troy never kissed you, but he groped you so Gabriella's rather annoyed with him. Kelsi's not given up her place on the musical, you're not head cheerleader, Ryan's still seeing Melissa, oh and that milkshake you stole from tour mother,' Taylor suddenly grinned maliciously, ' Ryan said that it was a vegetable flavored protein shake that your mum was drinking to gain weight so that British doctors would give her liposuction.'

The bit about the drink, unfortunately, Sharpay heard, 'WHAT‼ You let me drink PROTIEN. I have PROTIEN in my SHRINE OF PERFECTION. Of all the low life things, you cow!'

'I think the word is Chippy,' Taylor smirked. Sharpay ran from the gymnasium straight into a gaggle of onlookers. Somewhere a camera flashed recording her ratty hair, dishevelled appearance, not to mention a good view of the zit on the end of her nose.

**Ha Ha! I got Sharpay back good. Silly cow deserved it. Apoligies to anyone who actually likes Sharpay!! Drop me a review to let me know how you liked it!**

**I have a new story coming soon called 'Revenge of the Wannabes' so make sure you keep an eye out for it!**

**Lozza lav**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


End file.
